Recollections
by VileZero
Summary: Lifesaver gazes back on the past maverick wars, and watches from afar in his lab before joining the hunters. But is there something more to this reploid....? And is he hiding something.


How many of you, be you reploid, human, or celestial destroyer or being, have ever wondered about existance in other worlds; other dimensions; or even other planes? Where did the mavericks lost in the battles they fought go? Were they destroyed, or were their parts possibly collected to allow themselves to live on? Are friends truelly friends, or using us for their own gain? I myself, lost my existance to the madness known as the sigma virus. And strangely, I was given another chance. To feel the sun on my skin, to enjoy the taste of a evening fog with the tip of my tongue, and to feast upon the audible delights of an orchestra. Yet, what of my bretheren before me? Those who chose to walk this path of destruction, and accepted their fates. Or even those who tried to fight their destruction, and still were unable to escape it? What of them. I remember, only from the stories told me, that the elite hunter elite called by various names, most commmonly Rockman X or simply "X" to his friends, was responsible for our safety, and their destruction.   
  
In his first of many incarnations, the hunter was not a match for the one called Vava. An expert pilot of the robot ride armors, in them, he was unbeatable. Yet no match for Zero, another robot who's backround was cursed to be hidden in the shadows, to share it's fate with X for the time being. This battle was also the birth of the insect known as Sigma. A virus in his true form, he plagued the reploids existance all throughout the first of what came to be known as "The Maverick Wars". Continued battles where brother fought brother, through their own desire or a infestation of becoming maverick through the blessings of the virus. At least, that is what most of us thought it was at the time. Still, X managed to succeed Zero as the prime hunter upon his demise to shatter the combative hull of Vava's machine. The azure angel-or is he really a devil?-continued with his soul in pieces to avenge his friend upon the skin of Sigma. For a time, the marble in the universe called Earth lay safe.; Yet safety at all, it is only an illusion.  
  
Once more, the insect arose and unleashed a trio of Mavericks to attempt to dispose of X. So named the X-Hunters, they were the counter-balance to this single threat which was a thorn in Sigma's side even before his own existance. Each seemed to balance the other out in their abilities. The hulking Violen, master of the ball and chain; Crafty and cowardly Serges, a superior weapons designer; Quick and agile, he was rightfully named Agile, a smooth assasain with quick blade and slow temper. Still, none of the three could hold their own against X. Even with full upgrades in their own right, and environmental advantages, they still fell to the 'Scrapyard Bandit'. Why has X such a name? A hunter who gathers armaments from fallen foes, and speaks with a deceased scientist to become a force stronger than already reckoned with fits such a description. He's a scavenger of the very souls he defeats, and perverts them to his own will; But his heart still remains pure. A strange being, if I ever saw one. He also drew strength from his then-deceased ally, Zero. Rebuilt and given to the X-Hunters in pieces, X unleashed the fury from his buster, shattering their bones and regathering his friend. Rebuilt, Zero joined his friend against a defunct copy and cracked it like a egg; but there was something more, something different about him.  
  
As one may guess, Sigma was defeated and lay in ruin within the pit of his foretress. However, a virus in a human cannot be killed with anti-biotics. It can only be suppresed by the body itself. And even then, it is a difficult task. So he waited, and watched. The opportunity came, with the building of Doppler Town; haven for reploids, and security blanket for humans. Built by Dr Doppler, it was thought that he managed to suppress the virus which plagued us all and festered like an open sore. And still, this brilliant scientist, with his Nightmare Police, fell to the influence. His comrades, the quick Bit and lumbering Byte, were his eyes and ears beyond his scantuary. Even with the ability to fuse their bodies to produce an even stronge force, it fell once more to X. Doppler followed in their foot-steps, and lay broken on the ground, though still functioning. A pity if he had passed on. The loss of such a great scientist would have been tragic indeed. Then rose the rebuilt Vava. Vengeful, yet seeming to have a hidden respect and honor for the azure-clad hunter. The meeting of two warriors, two mechanical samurai dueling, is a sight to behold. And he expected himself to fall, though gracefully, he did so. Still, once more, Sigma rose to try and destroy X. In a massive body which Dopper constructed, he succeeded. X, with all his power, lay destroyed on the ground before the power of the Kaiser body. However, hope is like a virus too. Yet it never truelly dies. The hulk of steel and circuits watched in silent horror, the spirit energy-his hope, his dreams, his desire, even his love for those who he protected-of Rockman X rose only to destroy him once again. It makes me curious. Is X truelly a reploids grandfather, or like Zero, something completely different all together?  
  
Time passed, and Zero continued to slip into despair ever deeper. He would have never been able to hunt again, save for not the invertention of Dr Cain creating the Repliforce. A militaristic alternative to the hunters, under the strict yet gentle command of the General, they kept the peace while the hunters recovered from their countless struggle against the mavericks during the wars. One day, the azure nightmare-so named for his calm yet vicious fighting style-met the protoge of General, so called Colonel. A swordsman like Zero, he kept the ranks of the Repliforce in line. And he had a younger sister, by the name of Iris. A pretty young thing, who's innocence was shadowed only by her maturity and love for both of these individuals. Fate is a cruel mistress though. The virus infested General and his ranks, causing the entire force to go maverick...or did they? Oddly enough, X appeared from seemingly nowhere and took up arms against the coup. Zero joined him, both their hearts hung heavy from the pain of having to fight against their friends. Reaching the space fortress, their ways parted for a short time, each to fight their own shadows. X met with the trickster called Double. Thought to be a bumbling fool, he proved to be a skilled assasian, with a hidden agenda. Still, no match for X, he too feel before him, though not before planting the seeds of doubt within the hunters mind. Zero's encounter was destined to rip his heart out. His beloved Iris, having obtained one of the twisted gifts of Sigma, lashed out at him for his destroying of the Colonel. Desperately, he held back his fighting prowess, yet the survival instinct is difficult to suppress. Eventually, it took a cold grip upon the both of them, Iris receiving the improper end of Zero's saber. Both, one calm, one seething with anger, stormed through the station to greet the mammoth form of the General. However, a phrase is coined: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." So was the case with General. And as one might expect, time flows like a river, and history repeats itself. Sigma fell.  
  
Time spanned the months, and peace was the master of the earth. Yet again, there came another crisis. But Sigma wasn't here for X, no. He had come for Zero. In a last ditch attempt to unleash the demons held within, he plagued a colony with his essence and sent it torwards the earth. But smaller animals have been known to overcome large prey by sheer numbers and desperation. Through such desperation, both X and Zero unleashed their 'Omega' states. Armors of intense power, that even they were barely able to continue. Through usage of a super cannon named the Enigma, and suicidal tendencies from Zero, the colony took several blows, coming to the point of shatter. Yet it was still not enough. If it crashed, the earth would have been devestated, if not destroyed. Slowly, it pressed onward in a grim descent. But God must have been watching his children. The doomsday city suddenly explode, it's reactor having mysteriously gone nuclear! Flecks of virus sprinkled over the earth, doing no more damage than what was already done. Or so they thought. The sigma virus, and whatever darkness lay within Zero's heart, merged to have a child; Alia, a communications officer who had escaped the plague, gave it the name 'Zero Virus'. Temporary she assured. Rubbish. Again, the two raged against the reborn Sigma, both attacking at the same source. But this time, their true foe lay not with him, but with one another. Unleashing powers past and thought forgotten, their swords crossed, neither losing or succeeding. A stalemet, they continued on to face Sigma, renewed and rebuilt. But whom could have done such a thing? The essence he put out reminded me of a long-time foe, an old enemy which I thought lay beneath the ground, as bones and dust. How could I have been so wrong. In this confrontation, Zero lay broken once more. He understood his existance then, smiling all the while before passing on. Thank the maker, he is with his beloved Iris at last. X, too, escaped unchanged. He became hard. Some would say bitter, others mature, yet either way, he grew and changed. With the saber of his long-time friend, he would question his purpose no longer; to protect.   
  
Times are peaceful now. Save for cleaning up the remainder of the virus, hunters are enjoying their lives, acting not unlike bodyguards, security, or local law enforcement. Still, I sense that the darkness is still there, cloaked in the brilliance of the light. It festers, slowly. Carefully, quietly. Awaiting the proper time to unleash the potential it had all along, yet couldn't comprehend till now. My race knows this is coming. Slowly, we have been gathering data and knowledge from these humans. Their technology is inferior, but no matter. It will allow the transition of our weapon to ease it's way into their culture and learn before finally awakening. A child cannot be force-fed after all. The best traits from each, without the flaws, has been a journey few can comprehend. I'm not sure if I even can. Now, in the capsule beside me lays the future of my race. But shall it be our future? Our destruction? Our salvation? Or will it develop the curse of free will, and take on a life of its own. I know not. I do know that wretched feline; a huntress-there are more of her type now-named Techno Pink is wary of me. I must take care of her sometime. But enough. The time has come now. Take this, my masters, and use it well. Our child shall be glorious, but be warned. You cannot keep a creature caged for eternity, if it is destined to be free from bondage.  
  
Entry Log-20.5.3.8.18.15.9.4  
  
  
Lifesaver closed the book and gaze out the window for a moment. He heaved a weary sigh before standing and leaving the confines of his medical lab, the lights turning out. Darkness was chased away only by the few lights on the machines...and by the watchful eyes of a creature he hadn't seen. This deizen of stealth crept through, touching nothing, leaving no indication he had been there. Passing through the sparse light, it can be barely seen that he isn't a hunter, not even a reploid. A series of wires extend from his shoulders, wind down his bad and attach to his waist, seeming to cause what little light to be blotted out. Small in form, it was no larger than a adolescent human, yet moved fluidly enough to be mistaken for a gentle stream of mercury. Smaller spines extended from the fore-arms, facing torwards his shoulders, and a coal mask was drawn over his entire face, concealing the feature's beneath. A hand reached over and gently stroked the key, bringing up the log entry. Eyes beneath the cloak quickly scanned the words which streamed across the screen before going dead, then a hand moved to the container beside. It glowed an eerie topaz-color for a moment before vanishing, the figure melting back into the darkness from which he was born. He had obtained the knowledge he needed, the final words lingering, being gripped by the walls.   
  
"Born of the deceased....restored by madness....and cursed by emotions. The existance of such a creature is unnatural. Yet unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable. Watch over us, master of life and death. This will be one of existances greatest trials." 


End file.
